dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Takashi Dragonway
Alexander Dragonway is a college student at Bukyouku Academy and a Fallen Angel-Human Hybrid, being the son of both Azazel and Mia Dragonway as well as one of the two eldest siblings of three children, being the second oldest child. He is called the Strongest Fallen Angel-Human Hybrid. He is the possessor of The True Apocalypse Dragon Emperor, Acnologia; wielding the Sacred Gear Chaos Edge. His dream is to one day live an normal life with his girlfriend and raise a family. Appearance Alexander has the appearance of a young man in his late-teens described as being rather handsome and is often admired by many females, both human and non-human alike, for his physical looks. Years of persistent and intense training has caused his form to be well toned and muscular as little to no body fat can be seen on him with muscles lined through his arms, legs and abs. His hair is often swept back and relatively long though the length varies as the back brushes the back of his neck with the front bangs framing his forehead just above the eyes while the sides extends just below the jawline. One noticeable and defining trait that many notice about Alexander is the color of his hair; while the entirety of it is dark blue there are places that have hints of white which gives the color a somewhat faded appearance. This often causes many people to think that his hair is dyed though this in far from the truth as it naturally looks like this. His eyes are typically a green color though this often ranges between two specific colors of green depending on the surrounding light; in places such as a dimmed room they appear to be sea-green while in other places such as outside in the sun they are emerald-green. His skin is somewhat pale in comparison to many othersand he doesn't tan much though neither does he get sunburned no matter how long he is under the sun or intense the light is. Alexander can typically be seen with a charming and warm smile that often gathers positive reactions from those near and around him, especially from girls as it often causes them to blush and even those who are typically cold and distant can feel their hearts flutter at witnessing the smile. His voice is strong and confident with a subtle accent that gives his voice an type of tone that most find to be sexy. This, as well as the way he bears himself with great confidence, gives him an intense, commanding air that many find difficult to ignore. He also has an pleasantly strong earthly scent mixed with the faint hint of the ocean. Noticeably, Alexander is tall for his age especially when compared to other males the same age as or older then he is as he stands at 6'2. He is also considered to be well-endowed as he is relatively bigger in both length and thickness especially when compared to several other guys. As part fallen angel, Alexander has a total of 14 black wings though unlike those of other fallen angels or fallen angel hybrids who have wings made out of flesh and blood, his wings are literally made out of darkness. Attending Kuoh Academy's college division of the school, Alexander doesn't wear the standard male uniform and instead prefers to wear. Years later as an adult, Alexander's appearance has changed considerably over the years albeit still retaining some features from his teenage years. His physique remains mostly the same though his muscles are noticeably more defined and a bit thicker while sporting a slightly darker skin tone. His hair has now lost it's faded appearance in that it is now completely dark blue and has grown long enough to tie it in a small pony tail. He has also grown an inch taller to being 6'4 and his eyes still retaining their green color with though there are certain times that they will turn red. Personality When finding himself in certain situations such as getting in trouble, finding something he likes, etc Alexander can become an smooth talker in which he is normally met positive results. While he isn't much of an serious person overall, there are certain things that will make him become so. Given most situations Alexander can remain calm, cool and collective over both his thoughts and actions. He rarely holds grudges or hard feelings towards others except when it has to do with something serious and is willing to help a person out even if they are a complete stranger. While he is respectful towards others, this is only with those he feels deserve it. One thing that others consider to be his greatest trait is the large amount of bravery Alexander commonly displays that many people don't show and isn't easily intimidate by others. He commonly displays a uncaring attitude about decency as there are several times where he is able to talk to others whether he or they are completely naked without any embarrassment or discomfort though the same can't be said for the others. While Alexander is, for the most part, a good person he does have a darker side to him not that many people know about. He strongly resents anything that he sees as an attempt by anyone to assume a dominant position over him personalty. He is not above using violence to reach an end nor does he have a problem with killing anyone who tries to end him but will usually refrain from doing so. He does follow a code of sorts in that he doesn't harm innocents especially women and/or children or kill those he does not view as a threat to himself. Likewise, if someone gets close enough to him they become part of the "Kill All Who Threaten" mindset, willing to defend them. He is especially protective over his friends and family as if someone openly threatens either one, his demeanor quickly change's as he becomes cold and dangerous. He also has a certain level of patience towards his sister, Stella and the other girls living in his house though there are times when one of them pushes his limit and often gains an comical response from him. Noticeably, Alexander also has a sympathy for children as he is rather fond of them and is willing to risk his life to save one if they are put in danger. He does have a slight pervert nature given his slight fetishes for breasts and butts while having a strong fetish for legs. History Powers and Abilities Immense Strength: Being the son of the Governor General who founded Grigori and a female exorcist who was known as the strongest female exorcist, Alexander is viewed to be incredibly powerful. Originally he wielded power equivalent to a Ultimate-Class Devil with a testament to his power being that he possessed 12 wings despite his young age but after undergoing intense training he gained power equivalent to the Super Devil Sirzechs which is represented by him now having a total of 14 wings. Many have viewed that with this power and the power of Acnologia through Chaos Edge, he would undoubtedly be one of the strongest beings there is. This was further proven after hearing about his future self who was strong enough that the latter was able to rule the world in their timeline. He is also able to exert this in the form of a black and blue aura which has been described by Stella and many others as being "strong, powerful and warm" though this quickly changes whenever Alexander is feeling intense negative emotions as it becomes "cold and terrifying" to the point that it can often times leave those who feel it to be overwhelmed and incapacitated with fear. Immense Speed: Alexander is able to move at blinding speeds fast enough to catch many people off guard and attack someone before they even realize or know what he is doing until its to late. Enhanced Stamina: Due to the training he received upon awaking his sacred gear, Alexander possesses a high amount of stamina capable of fighting for long periods of time and using Chaos Claw ability for extended periods as well as its incomplete Balance Breaker without a time limit. However, exerting himself to much can result in him unable to sustain the Balance Breaker. Enhanced Agility and Reflexes: Alexander's agility allows him to perform high feats of agility such as leaping very high and across large distances, jump from several stories up and land lightly on his feet and perform a multitude of acrobatic, gymnastic and martial feats such as flips, handsprings and spinning kicks. He can also process moving objects much better than most can, allowing him to catch projectiles in mid-air and dodge or block attacks with ease. Durability and Endurance: Alexander is considerably durable as he absolutely refuses to be kept physically broken. This has been proven on multiple occasions such as when he snapped his arm back into place a few minutes after it had been broken without showing much sign of pain. However the most impressive feat of durability Alexander has displayed is when he was able to survive in the Dimensional Gap for approximately two minutes without the use of his Balance Breaker or any magical protection though doing this left him heavily injured. He also has a high pain tolerance which is what allows him to keep on moving despite being seriously injured. The darkness that his wings are made of is capable of solidifying and hardening itself to protect Alexander from attacks. Flight: Being part fallen angel, Alexander is capable of flight using his fallen angel wings. Immense Light Weaponry: As part fallen angel, Alexander is able to use light based weaponry to help him in a fight. He is skilled enough to form other weapons besides spears. He can also create multiple weapons at once and send them flying without showing signs of exhaustion. However Alexander doesn't use this much mainly because he tends to forget about it. Master Magician: Alexander is extremely talented in using magic and has learned several types in a short period though refrains from using it as magic tires him out faster Natural-born Holy Sword Wielder: As his mother was a former exorcist who possessed a large amount of light attribute and had the capability to wield a holy sword, Alexander inherited the same light and is able to wield any Holy Sword without artificial means. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: When it comes to physical combat, Alexander is considered to a natural as he is capable of holding his own against more experienced fighters with ease and is able to hold his own against Gods without his Sacred Gear albeit with noticeable difficulty. Originally, Alexander did not have any specific fighting style as he would typically rely on using his physical prowess to fight opponents but while training with Tannin, he developed a type of style known as the Dragon Fist. This style focuses on the bodies natural physical prowess and utilizes quick yet powerful blows. Multilingualism: As part Fallen Angel, Alexander has an passive ability which enables him to speak to others with them hearing him in the language they are most familiar with. Despite this, he was taught how to actually speak in different languages and can speak his native English as well as fluent Japanese, Romanian and seasoned Russian (albeit with a thick accent). First Aid: Alexander know's the basics of first aid as well as how to apply it to others though this is limited to certain things such as making slings and resetting broken bones Willpower: One major characteristic of Alexander is his indomitable will. Despite anything dangerous thrown at him, Alexander will alway push forward and never never up. With that said one of the few things that will break Alexander's will even for a moment will be losing those close to him Animal communication: Alexander has a rather unusual/particular way with animals in a manner in which most others don't and has an innate ability to communicate and bond with the creatures. Cooking: Though Alexander typically isn't the one who cooks, the times he does usually has positive results from the people who try it and sometimes causes others to have food orgasms. Seduction: Though Alexander might not seem like it at first, he has shown multiple times a natural talent in seducing others as he is extremely hard to turn down in part to his good looks. Druella has stated on several occasions that he would be hard to beat for most Incubi, the male versions of Succubi, and even Aphrodite has commented that he would make a wonderful replacement for Eros if Alexander was born a demigod Equipment Chaos Edge: Alexander's Sacred Gear and main weapon. The Chaos Edge holds the spirit/soul of the Chaos Dragon, the True Apocalyptic Dragon Emperor, Acnologia, the son of the True Dragon Great Red and the Dragon God Ophis. It is said that when fully mastered it has the power to destroy the former. Chaos Edge takes a form similar to that of the Boosted Gear as it takes the appearance of an clawed gauntlet albeit having an jet black color scheme and a crimson jewel placed above the palm area while a pair of silver spikes mark the back of the gear. It is on the wielder's right hand. Chaos Edge has the ability to Devour every 10 seconds without limit which allows the wielder to devour an opponent's attack via absorbing it into wielders body in which they can either redirect the attack back at the opponent or use it to boost the wielders own power and its sub-ability Copy which allows the wielder to copy an opponent's and/or sacred gears ability. However, due to Copy consuming the users lifespan, it was banned from Alexander using by Azazel. *Chaos Edge Apocalypse Armor: The Balance Breaker of Chaos Claw, also know as the Armor of the Black Dragon God, that manifests a muscular jet black dragon armor with dark blue jewels while the eye sections are crimson matching the user's physique and Alexander's main battle form. However the way the armor appears is unique; instead of merely manifesting to cover the user's body, darkness and blue flames erupt from the ground before wrapping around their body as it solidifies until forming the Apocalypse Armor. The armor drastically increases the user's power, abilities, speed, and defense as well as allowing him to survive in the Dimension Gap. In this form, Alexander can use Devour without the 10-second limit. The Chaos Claw also has the ability to absorb the attacks of others through the use of Total Consumption similar to the sacred gears base form ability Devour though unlike the latter, Alexander can also use it the absorb the energy of the surrounding environment and people though at the risk of stealing their life and killing them. At the back of the armor, there are two rocket boosters that give a temporary boost of speed and flight. Alexander first activated his imperfect version of Apocalypse Armor through sheer will power though was able to remain in this version for extended periods of time without self-sacrifice on his part. Despite only being an incomplete version, it is as powerful as both completed versions of Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing Scale Mail. It wasn't until during his second fight with Larcade that Alexander was able to complete his Balance Breaker, the want for more power to protect his family triggering the evolution. Upon activation of his complete Balance Breaker, the Apocalypse Armor gained a pair of Dragon Wings similar to Divine Dividing though the wings are jet black with blue markings while the eight energy feathers are also blue *'Chaos Edge Apocalypse Drive': A form similar to the Juggernaut Drive and alternative to Breakdown the Beast. The Apocalypse Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Acnologia granting the user immense power at the risk of causing the user to lose sanity while having their lives devoured by the power at a faster pace than the Juggernaut Drive. Alexander activates an incomplete version of this form when Shiro was badly injured with the intense levels of hate, anger and fear triggering the Apocalypse Drive. In this form, Alexander's speed is greatly increased to the extent that he cleared an large distance within seconds before anyone else could react. Additionally, the sudden release of power was great enough that it caused an explosion similar to that of a nuke ** Requiem of Oblivion: It's finishing that is the most powerful attack of the Chaos Edge. A white glow appears from in the mouth of the form that grows in intensity before shooting a powerful beam of blinding white energy of immense destructive power. Relationships Azazel Mia Dragonway Shiro Dragonway Stella Vermillion Hana Whitfield Druella Quotes * "What I want to protect is something very precious to me. Laugh all you want, I'll stand by them until the end." Trivia * Alexander is 6'2 ft tall, and weighs 150 lbs. * His birthday is October 12th. * His favorite food is Dango. Category:Fanon Male Characters